(1) Technical Field:
This invention is used with backhoes as commonly used in industry and specifically in dismantling industrial buildings and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art devices of this type are best represented by our U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,721 of Feb. 19, 1980 which shows a backhoe attachment for cutting and moving cables.
Other prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,747 of Apr. 22, 1980 which discloses a hydraulic shear for a backhoe in which a pair of fixed blades are arranged in spaced relation and a movable blade is arranged for shearing engagement therebetween.
In the present invention, a single fixed blade is fitted with an attachment defining two spaced parallel support members with a single movable blade passing therebetween in spaced relation to said support members. Because of the arrangment of a guide positioned in spaced relation to the spaced parallel support members and against which the hook-shaped blade moves prior to engagement between the parallel support members so that the desired breaking action of the device can be maintained and at the same time the rail piece can be held in position while being broken rather than being expelled as would otherwise occur.